Suicidal Note
by Saiyura
Summary: Greg leaves a note after he's suicidal 'death'. Why did he do it? find out.
1. Suicide Note

**Suicidal Note**

_Hey, I know that you might be griving when you find this, but I thought you should know the reason why I'm- well, I don't know eaxactly how I died since I wrote this today. I mean, I could have died in a week after I wrote this, or maybe even tomorrow, but the thing is, I'm most likely dead._

_Alright, off topic, I know, but... it's hard, to explain my feelings over the ultimate subject of death. Well, it started out with a song I was listening to over at work, on a suicial case. The girl left a note saying 'Numb' by L.P. I got curious and played the song, at the time I was reading her note, it kinda matched what I was feeling for a while. Stupid huh, allowing some dead girl's suicide note making me feel like killing myself._

_Well, after I finished listening to it, I felt like screaming or something destructive, but Grisson noticed something was wrong, I swear he did, because he gave me the rest of the night off._

_Yeah, again stupid. Wehn I left I went to the strip for a few drinks to calm my nerves. Didn't work. I woke up, broke my arm I'm sure of it, but I was clinging to my gun, I swear I left it at work, I- I was scared, petrified..._

_So, after that I went to the gym, hoping to stop these thoughts bubbling inside me, if you noticed, I was becoming extremely tired on the job, among other things... sorry guys._

_I can't remember listening to my music for the longest time. I noticed that exercising wasn't helping me, the thoughts of doing something stupid were growing, so I just allowed it to take its course. Yeah, lost it. Thats why I started wearing extremely long sleeves, but you probably noticed them on my corpse._

_I wish I could have seen your face, it would be really nice right now._

_I just noticed something, I'm on my third page. I mean, I'm planning on killing myself and here I am trying desperately to stay alive, begging anyone to look over my shoulder, to see this letter instead of waiting for my reports at the door._

_I keep dragging this on. I started this stupid suicide letter to tell you why I'm laying on Doc's table with my chest cut open on examination. _

_The reason why is becasuse I'm gay. I hate the fact that every friggen time I leave work I see him, always smiling. Always asking me questions, saying stuff to make me smile. **I HATE IT!** He's straight, so I know he'll never love me back. He's what I want, so screw life if I can't have him. Screw work, screw you guys! _

_**SCREW LIFE!!!**_

_Yeah, just wanted to tell you guys why I'm no longer among the living._

_G_

Alright this is for all of you, this is my Gregory Sanders suicide note because he loves Nick and knows he can't do anything about. So he kills himself to get out of it. Also he doesn't want to make Nick freak out, it you want me to add more please ask! Cause I think I can add onto this.


	2. Finding the perfect method

Greg Sanders was a man who always smiled. If you asked anyone about his personality they'd tell you he was the most happy-go-lucky guy you would ever meet. Yet, if you asked them about the last few weeks, starting on febuary 11, it was at this point Greg stopped smiling his geniun smile at his colleages, but if you watched and listened to what Sander's team said about it, you'd learn that it was his first suicide case invovling the victum being a liesbian gil. So, as Greg began to spiral shlowly down to his own suicide, you'd learn that Greg held this girl's death close to his heart.

You might ask why, why'd he feel like death, as their Jane Doe had, when he didn't even know her to begin with. To tell you the truth, it was an emotion, a song, in her note. The way she died, so lovingly, so heart borken. I can tell you that Greg wanted to cry hard. that Greg wanted to fling himslef out the window to land near the body of the girl who'd come to haunt his dreams.

Greg Sanders was dieing. How is it that such a great man, bearly any older then thirty, gave life a glare and said formaly to all who could hear him "SCREW YOU!"

Now, another question comes to mind: Why did no one notice?

I'll tell you, but you might not like it. The reason why no one noticed is because this was sunshine Greg. They felt they had no reason to fear Greg would want to kill himself. So, a day after Febuary 11, the note tucked saftly in his locker addressed to himself ina neat and tidy handwriting that did not look anything like his own, it was addressed from a P.O. box that Greg had rented out a day proir for three months to come. His death was on his hands, he wouldn't want anyone else to be blamed for it.

Now that the plan was in motion, Greg would need to figure out "how" to kill himself. Sowith a quick skim of all the files he knew of 'instant' death, he began to file them into 'lets' and 'nots'. with the list going on and on, Greg slowly began to loose track and with that he whipped out a piece of paper and titled it "Day three of days to live" and wrote all the cases of murders, suicides, and accidental deaths.

"Greg, you're going to get carpintunel." Greg said by the end of the fourth day, with no one questioning the notebook wit ha suspicious title of '1,000 was to die' in big bold Red and Black letters.

As Greg finished the fourth day did he mark his calender with a skull and cross bones.

"Febuary 17, four days out of three months." Greg whispered as he shut his locker and left, his hair unstyled but swooped to the side, bearly defying gravity.

Now, the list of the 'how' to die grew as the days ticked by. Greg, feeling slightly depressed, for he could never lower it down to the hundreds. So, case after case, Greg watched and studied each death as a peice of art, looking for ways to use it, seeing the steps that the man or women went to complete the 'execution'.

So, when Greg went back to the lab at the end of the day he'd check the calender and always frowned, _thinking another day wasted_. As he marked the day, did he slowly counted how long it had been. "21, 22, 23... Ten days out of three months." Greg sighed, it was becoming harder to do this. Wit hhis thoughts gumbled, Greg quickly threw on his shirt and grebed his bad, with the 'death' binder, and quickly left to get to work.

Now you might ask why Greg didn't do anything on the stip, the answer to this is simple, he didn't want his friends to know. So, as he went threw the notes he quickly narrowed it down the list from all to weapons only. That was now was only fifty pages out of a hundred.

"Great, now look for crimes of weapons and I've found my sweet demise." Greg almost shouted before heading off to get an hour of sleep before he went back to work. He'd learn later, that out of the whole list, only one weapon was going to give him time and Lady luck was waiting for the power to give it to him, it Fate allowed her game. Yet unfourtuantly Lady luck couldn't help one loveable Greg Sanders, because Fate was pulling his strings, Fate was tired of what he was not doing, after how many chances she gave him, so she did not allow luck to give the team hints, and pulled the strings more and more until they interwined, making a not, and making it hard for any form of luck to come. For, she was the favorite sister of Destiny, and he always gave Fate what she wanted, no matter what the game.

Now, you might be asking why i'm doing this. But, as I've said: he had his chances with each road I gave, his fate, alas, is now death. so let us continue Gregory's tale as he slowly made progress. Progress as he reasearched the mess and effectiveness of each weapon.

"Ok, bleeding out can give you fifteen minutes of life left..." Greg said as he wrote down his findings, he didn't want to be saved, so this form was out of the question. _Not only that, but it would be very painful if Nick saw me trying this..._ "Nope, for sure."

"'Nope, for sure' what?" Greg jumped as he felt the hot breath on his neck and turned to see Nick staring at him confused and his eyes shinning with laughter. "Sorry, couldn' help m'self." Nick said with his Texan accent.

"At least give me some warning!" Greg said threw a half glare before turning back to his work, grabing Nicks files, which would be the only reason why he was here. "Here, there were two donors. One belonged to your vic, the other was not in the database." Nick nodded, taking the folder before looking at the computer.

"What are you doing, G?" Nick asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Oh, report project." Greg said quickly, feeling stupid already for allowing Nick to see his 'research into death'.

"Cool, you thinkin' of goin' back to school?" Nick asked with a quizical brow. Greg nodded, looking back at the table, with was hidden behind his papers and labtop, along with his stareo that was playing 'Numb' by Lincoln Park.

"Yeah, I want to get a second degree in crimonaligy. That way I can show Griss that I'm better." Nick laughed at that before heading out, making Greg wish to jump at the man to make him stay.

"See you, G. Don't stay up too long." Nick said laughing again before turning down the hall. Greg sighed, turning around he quickly began to clean up the desk and put everything away. He'd work on it in the morning, which would mean another day he wouldn't get more then an hours sleep.

Days ticked past as March came, Greg had elliminated almost all weapons but revolvers. "So, I need to figure out what I am going to do. I mean, I have to find one now or they'll figure it out soon." Greg said panicked. He went threw the papers again before spotting a 'game'. "huh. I don't remember this one..." Greg quickly looked threw what he knew of this before a quick smiled graced his face. "Perfect!" With that Greg circled it before turning to the calender on his front room table. "Now, I'll just put this on the front door and mark down the days when I get home." with that he marked down the day that it was. "I have six days then." With that the count down began.


	3. If you die, so do I

Ok, I need to tell you that I have finished this and that for the next few days I am going to be in a depressed mood because of the songs I had to listen to to actually finish this. I thank Plumb for their song CUT that I used and quoted. ANd I thank LP for their song NUMB to get me started on this. Thank you for reading it and I might not do another one until I can stop crying... that might take a while... TT-TT

All characters are not mine, they are not mine, but the situation is... not... The songs are not mine and the reality is, I wish it was, cause then I could have it made into an episode and you'd love it.

**Now, you might think of me as horrible, but in truth I am not. I saw Gregory Sanders as a being in love, and no matter how much time I gave him to grab the man he wanted, he never obliged. It made me sad, and for that I came to punish him. Time, I fear, would not be on his side.**

**But that did not stop me from giving him a chance. With that Lady luck and I made a bet. That Greg would live or die by a pistol. A gun.. Russian roulette. **

**"I do not believe in this." I smiled softly at Luck.**

**"Do not worry, it might not come to it." with that, I began the count down on his last moment on earth, and I knew luck would not win, for I had fixed this game to suit my appeal.**

**Greg Sanders and Nick stokes would never fall in love, they would never know love, and the man that I had given so many chances to, would parish before the man he killed him self for.**

Greg looked down at the paper work in front of him, two sets were in vinilla envelopes. One was him asking for forgiveness and the other was to Nick.. to help explain his death. He took in a shakie breath before sealing them, placing them in his bag to be put in different spot. They would find it, he was positive of that. "Six days, only that much time tell..." he gave a gasp as he felt the muscles in his heart tighten. He was sore and his body knew he could not take much more. If he did not die of starvation and dehidration, he would die by a bullet in the head.

"Hey G, got something for you to check out." Warrick said, his voice booming as he entered the room with Nick. They both glanced at Greg before looking confused at his pale completion.

"Hey guys, what'cha got me this time." Greg asked, smiling as his music played from his ipod loudly in his left ear.

"Well, a supposed suicide victum." Nick stated, walking towards the desk to see it cluttered with notes and book on the mind and criminology. "I thought I told you to take it easy, Greg. You look like you haven't eaten in months." Warrick snorted.

"No, it looks like he hasn't taken any care in himself for months." Warrick glanced at the stuff, raising a brow before looking at Nick.

"Sorry, I'm just really into this paper. I have to at least try some way of getting Grissom to relise I'm not as Stupid as most people think I am." Greg said in his flase brecaid. They couldn't know. Not yet. Not until ...

"Well, don't get your self hooked on this, Cat and Sara would hang us by are knecks." Greg smiled, of course they wouldn't do anything. They still believed him to be innocent little Greg who would never hold a gun even if it was to save his life... He cracked up laughing as Nick and Warrick left the room, yeah, to save his life he would never hold a gun, but to end it, that was totally different. What an oxymoron.

* * *

That night Greg spun the revolver and put it under his chin. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping it would cut out the clenching of his heart and the tears burning his checks. THey stung and made them flow harder in a stream of anger. He was killing his self. Each time he did this, it was a cut to who he was and who he would cease to be.

"I don't care." slowly a song flowed acrossed his mind. A smile graced his face as he thought of the lyrics.

_**I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore**_

Greg quickly pulled the trigger before hearing the clink of the fact that this night the gun was empty. The first gash dragged it self over his heart and his being. He was slowly less then he started out this morning.

He crumbled to the floor, crying in hagared breaths and deep sobs before crawling to his bed and whispering part of the song to him slef again.

**_A fragile flame aged  
Is misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see_**

It hurt so much... Why couldn't he be now, why did the pain have to continue! His mind slowly died out, allowing thoughts of Nick to swim to the surface. He subconcious taking over to heal his near death for tonight.

* * *

Greg dragged his feet to the counter. His coffee half empt, while his eyes were swollen from the tears. He smiled slightly as he lifted the book and read a little of what was going on with the human brain. He couldn't help but laugh dully as he read 'the human brain cannot take much until it breaks'. "That had to be true." Another verse of the song hit him, yet he couldn't remember the name of the song... "Typical."

**_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut_**

No one came to see Greg much that day, though when they did they baggered him about his studing and that he needed to take better care of himself. Even Grissom came down and said that what he was doing was unhealthy and that if he didn't eat anything today that he would have Nick or Warrick, heck he even used Brass as a threat to make Greg eat a simply apply.

"If they knew what I was doing, they'd wouldn't bother about me not eating." Greg said, driving home and quickly getting out the gun and other 'equipment' before walking over to the calender and marking of day five. He had finished this day, if he lived then he had four more.

Kneeling down, he had given up on the front room and now had chosen the bathroom, looked into the water of the tub. Ice floated in it, making it perfect for him to die faster if the bullet was not fatal. He smiled, one that deformed his face as he pictured Nick infront of him, screaming him to stop this.

"Sorry, Nicky, can't stop now."

**_I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside_**

He almost screamed as he heard the empty click as he pulled the trigger. Yet, in an angry fit of left over adrinaline he plunged his head into the cold water, screaming before swalling water. He pulled out, shivering as the water soaked his clothes. Coughing the water left his lungs before he got into a sitting position, one hand in the water while the other reached out to the gun. He could do it again or he could touch the plug...

"I'm pathetic. I can't kill my self so quickly. I have to give them time. I have four days... THey'll stop me before then..." The tears burned, his sking was cold yet the droplets of salt water were hot. "Nick... Nick..." This became Greg's lullaby before he passed out. His heart was swelling as the second gash dragged out more blood then before. HE was dieing and he couldn't stop it. HE did not want to stop it!

* * *

Greg, hiding his complexion by make up and clothes to hide the fact that he had not eaten anything for the past two days, looked at the group with his lucky go smile before seeing a flash of worry across their faces. Could they know? He thought before walking to the lab. It didn't matter. No matter what they did now, he'd die sooner or later. He smiled before getting to work on the samples that Sara and Grissom needed before the end of shift.

* * *

He marked off the calender, his hands shaking to the point that the mark looked as if he was going into anapaleptic shock. He held the gun loosely in his hand before sitting at the counter. This was his second to last day. Tomorrow, if he lived, would be his end. And for now, he felt, he knew that his team had finally grasped some concept of his 'suicide'. His words, that day, were dead. THey held nothing, for that was what he felt like, nothing. The tears that came everynight were acid on his skin, making him call out in pain before looking at the silling.

"Naw, I really don't want to die here." he picked up his bag by his feet before pulling out the envelope addressed to the team. A thin smile left his face before he set it down. His coffee cup left to cool on the table before he started whispering more of the chorus.

**_I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone_**

He giggled. It was true. This song matched him perfectly. 'Numb' matched how he was feeling everyday. He chuckled before looking over the table and nodding in satisfaction, quickly left to his room. He would crawl there later like he did every night... after each attmpet.

"I give up."

**_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_**

Greg watched as he opened the door before picking up his cell phone from the dresser that was half destroyed. He lost his templer last night and no one even cared. He blinked before looking at his hands as they dialed a number that he knew so well; Nick's.

Lifting it to his head he began to sing softly, **_"But I do not want to be afraid I do not want to die inside just to breathe in I'm tired of feeling so numb Relief exists I found it when I was cut_**." He heard the click that told him that Nick had picked up.

"Hey G, something up?" He asked, slurring in accent. It seemed he had woken up due Greg's call.

"Sorry, I don't know why I called." Greg said, his voice shacky. He heard the silence over the phone. The tention was clear.

"G, what's wrong?" Nick seemed more alert now then he had at first.

"I-I-" the tears cracked down as he just remembered the title of the song that had plaged him for the last few days. "Plumb... It was THAT BAND!" Greg screamed in the phone, tempted to throw it away before setting the gun gently on the bed before walking to his ipod boom box and pulling out his ipon from his pants pocket.

"Greg, what are you talking about...." Nick said calmly, shuffling came threw the mouth peice on his side, saying he had moved. "GREG!" he screamed, trying to get his comrades attention.

"Sorry, Nick. I just remembered the name of the song that's been trapped in my mind for the last six days. Funny really, it matches how I feel perfectly..." He felt the tears falling as the music began to play. He placed the phone next to it for Nick to hear, speaking still, loud enough for the other man to hear. "I can't stand it, Nick, I mean... It hurts every day... You know, I KNOW you know..." Greg gasped before leaning his head back, allowing his right hand that no longer held the phone to run thew his hair that was oily and knotted every frew stands. "I can't stand it. I can't STAND IT ANYMORE. I keep trying every night and it doesn't happen. I-I..." He laughed, a dull dead sound that made the skin on his body shiver.

"Greg, what are you talking about? Please tell me what your saying?"

"NO!" Greg shouted "You wouldn't understand. I can't take it, ok, I can't take you. I can't take anything. I can't BREATHE anymore with you.. you..." His gasping tears made it hard before he picked up the gun, the woman whispering the last section of the song as he cocked the gun. "You don't understand how much I..."

"GREG, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Nick shouted, the fear evident in his voice.

"Simple Nicky, I'm going to kill myself." Greg laughed hystarically before pulling the trigger. It was empty, yet Nick, he knew, heard the snap.

"GREG STOP THIS NOW!" there was rushing and keys before a car starting on Nicks side.

"No Nick. For the last SIX days I've been trying to KILL MYSELF. I've been planing it since FEBURARY ELEVETH!" Greg screame before looked at the phone. "And tomorrow, it seems, was the day  
I was going to die. Funny, huh, but I really don't want to wait that long...." He took a deep breath before continueing. "I can't feel anything anymore Nick, my heart, my emotions... anything... I haven't eaten for almost SIX DAYS. ALL I'VE HAD IS COFFEE." He screamed before cocking the gun once more. "IF I DIE, THEN I DIE. WHO CARES, HUH, I'M NOT ONE OF YOU... I CAN'T BE ONE OF YOU NICK, I ... I-I..." Greg cried louder before placing the gun under his chin again.

The music had finished a while ago but was now half way threw again... He was feeling so lone... There was relief when he 'cut'... and this relief would end today.

"I'm no alone Nick, I-I..." He smiled, he would be his last one. "I kinda like the meaning behind this song.. you'll find out why, just follow my notes, you'll find my reason..." THe last line came as Greg pulled the trigger.

* * *

THe resounding shot echo'd threw the reciever maing Nick feel sick. He heard the sound of Greg bodies crumbling to the floor, of his eyes looking at something, either horror or peace etched on his face.

Greg Called him in his final hours... Greg was begging him to tell him to live... Greg want to live, yet Nick didn't give him a reason to... He killed Greg... He allowed GREG TO DIE!!! HE DIDN'T NOTICE ANY OF THE SIGNS... and know Greg was dead. Nick listened to the music as he played and played. He didn't turne off his phone until he heard the Grissom's ring. The tears stung his face. He wouldn't answer, he wouldn't answer. He had to listen... Greg left the music on for him to listen to.

It took him a few minutes to hear the foot steps moving around on the other end of the phone... GREG?! His mind screamed, yet he knew for a fact that Greg was dead. He heard it, every single word... all of it... the song...

"There's a phone over here... It's on..." Nick blinked passed his daze before opening his mouth allowing a chocking sob to escape his mouth before he heard shouting. "SOMEONE'S ON THE OTHER LINE!" THere was movement before he heard Grissom's voice listening.

"Hello, who ever this is, tell us where you-"

"Grissom," Nick interupted, fighting back the beginnings of hystaria. "is Greg-"

"NICK!" Grissom yelled, shock evident over the phone. "Where are you, I'll send Brass over to get you. "Nick glanced around the car... that was right he was driving to save Greg, but he didn't make it, he was... where was he?

"I don't know... Greg... he called, he didn't seem right... I... I tried to stop him but..."Nick chocked as he swallowed the lump that began to claw at his thraot. "I couldn't stop him... he kept... I tried, I seariously did Gil, but..."

"I know, Nick." Grissom said calmly threw the choas that was behind him. "I know you tried, but at the moment we need to make sure your ok." Nick nodded taking his hands off the wheel before his eyes grew wide.

"Your turned off the song!" He screamed, feeling as if his mind was breaking with out it on. "TURN IT BACK ON!" His mind needed it... it was the only...

"NICK!" Nick looked up at the front window before swirling to the right. "What's happening!" Gil's voice cracked as he quickly turned on the music, feeling that this song was the best to keep Ncik from doing anything irrational.

"He left it on for me..." Nick whispered. "He left it on for me to learn, so... so that I could... learn... learn it." Nick mummbled incoharently before pulling off the high way. "I was going to stop him, but I didn't... I kept driving. I stopped."

He heard movement behind Grissom before he hear the change, "Nick, this is Brass. Tell me where you are." Where...

"I'm- I just pulled off the road to Gregs from my house." Brass nodded before handing the phone back to someone on his team.

"Nick, we-" Grissom began only to hear screaming "HE'S ALIVE"

* * *

Nick sat in the isolation room, the physcologist had bearly left a few minutes ago with a solome shack of his head before pulling Grissom and Brass into another room to tell them of what he thought and saw during his conversation.

"Nick." Warrick said as Cathine, Sara, and him entered the room. Their eyes red as they looked at their friend, his face stricken and pale. It had been two days since Greg was sent to the hosital and now that they were possitive he was going to live, they felt it was right to bring the evidence to the only 'witness'. The one Greg felt was more then enough to 'talk him out of it'.

"Hey, we thoguht it would be best if you knew somethings that we discovered." Cathrine said before sitting down and handing him the file. Nick scanned the page before lifting his eyes to look at them.

"How's Greg?" Sara smiled at this, there was some emotion in his voice for the first time since Brass picked him up from that day.

"He's going to make a full recovery." Warrick said, leaning ageinst the wall.

"Thats good, cause I need to talk to him." They all looked at each other before back at Nick. Worry etched on their faces.

"Nick, read the papers." Nick obliged. Opening the venila envelope did he see the suicide note. He quickly read it before feeling the stings of tears in his eyes. One on his friends was gay and he felt like no one would except him for it... Then he read the letter that was addressed to everyone.

"He wanted us all to know that he was sorry. He didn't want us to feel horrible about this..." Nick looked up at Warrick and the rest of the gang, Grissom walked into the room at this time.

"Then why did he call me? Why would be call me if he didn't want me to feel sorry for not TELLING ME! WHAT THE HECK IS THE POINT!" Nick yelled, standing up and slaming his hand onto the table. "I think that's pretty messed up, don't you!" Grissom looked at the hurt faces of his friends to Nick's clearly stressed and strained one.

"Nick, read the last note." He said calmly before looking at the tears that the texan fought . Nick compliade before sitting down and throwing the last page onto the floor. He looked at the letter that was appointed to him,

"Nick, I know when you read this, you might be beating your self up, but I can't help but tell you that I'm gay. Yeah, you probably already know that thanks to the guys, but the man I love is you. You know the funny thing is, this is easier to write then 'that' note. Funy huh. Also, If I did something stupid before the gun went off, I really don't think you should mind it, I mean, what I know is that I'll be losing all my resolve to live and to keep this secret. Oh, I have to tell you something else, I stole your shirt. You should find it somewhere at my place... That is if I didn't wear it when I blew my brains out. Oh, but I guess I'm done.  
love you lots Nicky,  
Greg."

Nick looked at the letter before smiling softly, dang, he should have known Greg stole his favorite shirt. After all, he was the only one who knew where Nick hide it.

"Nick?" Warrick asked, stepping away from the wall.

"Tell me, whats up with that shirt?" Cathrine asked, trying to see if this got any responce form Nick.

"He spilt coffee on it the first time he came to my place with beer."

Grissom raised an eyebrow before smiling, "You loved him to, didn't you."

Sara and Warrick looked at Nick shocked. Cat smiled, as if she had already knew.

"Yeah, I was planning on telling this month when we went back to work... it was going to be his last attempt... I didn't know that, but it was the first time I relised I loved him." Nick smile before looking at his team. He was cut, but Greg had also suffered due to that same deep blow to the heart.

"You can tell him then, Greg woke up a few minutes ago."

**_THE END_**

**_ALL FIXES WILL BE DONE AFTER MAY 22, 2009  
_**


End file.
